Beauty & Stupid
by Omocha
Summary: A pesar de ser muy guapo, realmente soy estúpido. POV Reita. Universo Alterno. Un típico fanfic sobre la típica época escolar de los chicos de The GazettE... ReitaxRuki. AoixUruha.


**Notas del fanfic: **

Fanfic dedicado a Meguu, que fue la única de cuatro personas que votó por un ReitaxRuki.

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Primer capítulo, sí.

Realmente tengo toda esta historia formada :

Capítulo dedicado a mi amiga Pazhy que me ayudó mucho hoy, a la Anto que siempre sueña con "esas cosas" y, como siempre, a la Meguu.

Espero que les guste

**Disclaimer:** Nada que reconozcan es mío, lamentablemente Reita tampoco me pertenece ¬w¬

* * *

**Beauty & Stupid.**

Primer capítulo: Todo comenzó en un día de lluvia.

Era mi primer día en aquella escuela, por lo que llegué una hora antes. Oh… Rayos, olvidé presentarme. Soy Suzuki Akira, más conocido como Reita, y hoy entro a una escuela nueva.

Pues eso, tengo una hora para hacer lo que me de la gana, pero teniendo en cuenta la lluvia no creo que pueda hacer mucho.

Iba caminando hacia algún lugar cuando sentí una suave voz cantando.

- I will walk together the furure not promised yeah, it keeps walking together to the future in wich you are… To the future in which you… Are…

Me acerqué a donde venía la voz y vi a un pequeño chico castaño, con un corte de pelo que una persona normal calificaría como "extravagante".

- Etto… Hola, soy Suzuki Akira, soy nuevo – Me sentía extrañamente nervioso, ese chico estaba causando "cosas" en mi.

Luego de recuperarse de un pequeño susto, me contestó.

- Hola, Suzuki-san, soy Matsumoto Takanori, dime Ruki – Me mostró una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno, entonces dime Reita – Contesté, un poco más relajado.

- Okei, Reita – Se sonrojó un poco – ¡Waa! ¡Qué adorable tu bandita nasal! – Por suerte, esta tapó mi evidente sonrojo. Creo que me perdí un momento en sus hermosos ojos castaños.

En esa hora que estuvimos hablando supe que su sueño era tener una banda de visual kei, que amaba el chocolate y varias cosas más que quizás en algún momento tengan relevancia.

Estábamos hablando sobre química cuando sonó el timbre.

- Uhm… ¿Dónde queda la sala 19, Ruki? – Pregunté mirando al nublado cielo. Había cesado la lluvia y estábamos bastante mojados.

- ¿Vas en esa sala? ¡Yo también, Reita! – Su expresión era una mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad, al igual que la mía.

- Entonces vamos, pequeño – Le dije, rozando nuestras manos accidentalmente, a lo cual nos sonrojamos.

Cuando llegamos a la clase el profesor todavía no llegaba, por lo que nos sentamos con tranquilidad y me presentó a sus amigos.

- Nee, Reita… Ellos son Shiroyama Yuu, más conocido como Aoi – Un chico de pelo negro me saludó mostrando una sonrisa que me recordó a un lindo vampiro – Y él es Takashima Kouyou, más conocido como Shima o Uruha – Señaló a un castaño bastante atractivo, pero no tanto como Ruki…

Rayos, ¿qué dije? Dios… Omitiré el comentario sobre Ruki por mi salud mental. Pero… ¿Por qué dije eso?, ¿acaso me está gustando?... ¡Lo acabo de conocer! Aunque… Cuando lo vi sentí algo muy fuerte en mi pecho… ¡REITA, NO! Ni pienses en meterte con él, ya has hecho sufrir a mucha gente, Reita bakka.

- ¡REITA, MALDITA SEA, ESCÚCHAME! – Oh, maldición. No pensé que Ruki gritara tan fuerte – Perdón, Reita, pero llevo años y años llamándote… - Me iba a disculpar cuando hizo la pregunta fatal - ¿En qué pensabas?

- Más bien en quién… - Oops, se me salió, lo juro… Fue un susurro, pero igual escuchó.

- ¿En quién pensabas entonces? – Su cara tenía una sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban… ¿Tristes?... Esto no puede estar pasando…

- En… Uhm… - No sabía que decir cuando noté la ausencia de alguien – Nee, Ruki, ¿Dónde están Aoi y Uruha?

- Fueron a ver si llegó el profesor… Bueno, esa es su excusa, si no vendrá se irán directo al baño – Sonrió.

Entendí inmediatamente y sonreí, cuando llegaron Aoi y Uruha bastante agitados y a los seguidos una profesora.

- Buenos días, chicos. Soy Nana Kitade, y este año seré vuestra profesora jefe – La profesora era bastante guapa y se veía simpática.

- Buenos días, Kitade-san – Respondimos todos a coro.

- Bien, chicos, hoy tenemos… ¡Alumno nuevo! – Sonrió – Pase adelante, Suzuki-san – Dios, tenía que llamarme… Con el sueño que tengo… Pero igual fui donde ella – Bueno, Suzuki-san, preséntese y háblenos de usted – Oh, rayos. Esto es peor. La odio, profesora. La odio, la odio, la odio.

- Okei… Me llamo Suzuki Akira, me dicen Reita, mi sueño es tener una banda de visual kei – Sí, en esto coincidíamos con Ruki -, y eso.

- ¿Eres hetero? – Se escuchó de alguna parte de la sala y la profesora rió.

- Uhm… ¿Puedo no responder esa pregunta frente a todos? – Sonreí con cara de niño bueno.

- Okei, Suzuki-san. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Una chica de cabello negro levantó la mano.

- ¿Sí, Shindou-san? – La profesora le dio la palabra mientras yo la fulminé con la mirada.

- Etto… Reita… ¿Puedo llamarte así? – Asentí con la cabeza – Bueno… ¿Por qué usas esa bandita en la nariz?

Primera pregunta inteligente del día.

- Es que… Bueno… Aunque no lo parezca, soy bastante tímido, y lo de la bandita nació cuando tuve mi primera banda, la cual fracasó gracias al líder… En las presentaciones me cohibía, y poniéndome esta bandita siento que puedo ser yo mismo…

- Etto… ¿Podríamos verte sin la bandita? – Ouch. Eso fue algo que no me esperaba.

- Uhm, claro – Respondí y me la saqué.

Las chicas (y algunos chicos) quedaron sorprendidos. Algo aceptable, ya que soy bastante atractivo. Con o sin la bandita. Aunque… El "Dame un hijo" que se escuchó desde el fondo de la sala (el cual me provocó un sonrojo e hizo que me pusiera la bandita nuevamente) era demasiado.

- Omitiré ese comentario – Dijo la profesora, claramente divertida – Vaya a sentarse, Suzuki-san – Juro que estuve a punto de matarla.

Pasó mucho rato… Mucho… ¡MUCHO! Juro que mi mente estaba en alguna galaxia lejana cuando sentí una voz en mi oído.

- Suzuki-san… Uhm… Disculpe si le molesta... Pero llevo bastante tiempo en esto, y se nota que no para de mirar a su compañero Matsumoto-san… - ¡Dios! Si hasta la profesora se dio cuenta… Me volví a verla, pero ya habían tocado para comenzar la clase de Educación Física.

Apenas se fue la profesora fuimos con Ruki a los camarines, pero en todo ese rato se vio bastante triste.

- Nee, Ruki… ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, Reita… Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza – Já, seguro que me la voy a creer, aunque no insistiré.

Llegamos a los camarines y pasó algo que no me esperaba.

- ¡RUKI! – Dios, se desmayó - ¡RUKI, DESPIERTA, POR FAVOR!

Gracias a mis gritos llegó la profesora.

- ¿Usted es Suzuki-san? – Asentí – Soy la profesora Takarai, por favor lleve a Matsumoto-san a la Enfermería, está libre de Educación Física.

Lo cargué –era bastante liviano- y preguntando logré llegar a la Enfermería… Pero no había nadie… ¡NADIE!

Lo recosté con suavidad en una camilla y me senté a su lado.

Pasó media hora, no llegaba nadie y Ruki seguía sin despertar, su respiración era agitada y tenía bastante fiebre… Empeoraba por momentos…

Ruki… Por favor… Que no te pase nada malo…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

¿Qué pasará con Ruki? O:

Ustedes deciden si sigo o no

Si veo aunque sea un post, seguiré el fic por esa persona :B

Reviews, porfa, o no hay fic xD

Bye :L


End file.
